Kyle
Mystik, he is played by Charlie Huffer, and is a vampire who's best friends with Shimmer. He is normally rude and doesn't get along with humans very well, he doesn't think to much about them either. Mystik-Mystik Begins 1, Season 1 Kyle and Shimmer accidently poof in front of Sorren, Kyle immediatly is mean, rude, and defensive. Then he senses Kelly coming so he and Shimmer run off. Later, they are found in the classroom, and Kyle gets in an arguement with the teacher. Then, he and Shimmer run off to the woodpile and he refuses to admit he's done anything wrong, then Sorren walks up and they tell him he can't expose their true identities. They are last seen jumping off a cliff. Mystik-Secrets 2, Season 1 Kyle, Shimmer, and Kelly are all in the classroom being lectured about elements, Kyle keeps getting into arguements with the teacher, then Kelly passes Shimmer a note and Kyle and Shimmer head to the woodpile to confront Kelly about what she knows, Kyle threatens Kelly's life if she tells. Then they run off, Kyle and Shimmer keep getting in arguements. Then, Kyle's necklace magically vanishes, so he runs off. Mystik-The Umbrella Battle 3, Season 1 "Shimmer, it's time, from best friends, to enemies, you've finally, met your match." -Kyle to Shimmer before the battle starts. Kyle is not himself, without his necklace he can't control his blood-cravings, Shimmer wants to go get help, but he refuses to let her. And when she runs off anyways, he chases her down and attacks her, ending up in a fight. Kelly runs out and saves Shimmer's life, but is then bitten by Kyle. Mystik-The Dream 4, Season 1 Shimmer managed to put Kyle's necklace back on him, but now Kelly's been bitten, and they need to find a special potion that will prevent her from turning... all the way... They seach for The Mountain Witch. And Kyle finds her, then she gives him the potion, which he takes to Kelly and saves her. Mystik-The Enemy Revealed 5, Season 1 Kyle, Shimmer, Sorren, and Kelly are all waiting in class for the teacher to arrive, when she does she introduces a new student: Damien. Shimmer immediatly wants to become friends, however Kyle senses evil and tells her she can't. Then, Kyle is walking with Kelly when Damien grabs her and changes her to the evil side, they then attack Kyle. Luckily the fight was broken up by the teacher... Later, Kyle saved Shimmer when Sorren and Kelly attacked her, then she ﻿ran off and Kyle fought Sorren and Kelly himself. He heard Shimmer scream shortly later, so he went and attacked The Mountain Witch, who blasted them all down and tied them up. Kyle released himself and Shimmer ran off with him. Mystik-The Truth 6, Season 1 Kyle and Shimmer had escaped and they walk up to find Mr. Blub. Then Kelly walks out and informs them that Sorren was dead. Kyle asks Kelly how he died and Kelly tells them. Kyle is later hanging out with Shimmer by the cliff, she's trying to make his play with Kelly's stuffed animals: Beary & Mr. Blub, and he's being annoyed, then the Mountain Witch attacks Shimmer and they fly off the cliff. Later, Damien attacks Kelly, Kyle throws him up against a wall. Sorren runs up behind them and grabs Kyle's necklace, slashing him and Shimmer... Mystik-Dark Tragedies 1, Season 2 Kyle stands up with Shimmer, who starts yelling at Sorren to give the necklace back. Kyle grabs her and throws her up against the wall. He tells her she has to get his necklace back and as quick as possible. Then he lets her go and she runs off with Kelly. Later, Sorren promises he can get Kelly's blood for Kyle if he works for him, Kyle agrees and is later seen when Damien runs in and shows everyone that he had stolen Beary. Later, Sorren and Damien brought Kelly to Kelly and he bit into her throat.﻿ Other *Kyle was turned into a vampire but a vampiress called Luna. She pretended she was his friend then bit him when he wasn't paying attention. She left him to die, however, he did not and started his new life as a vampire, where he soon met Shimmer. *﻿Kyle has a sister named Arora *Kyle was released February 19th 2011 and has been in all the episodes of Mystik. Category:Mystik Category:Charlie Huffer Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Males